


Let the Sun Rain Down on Me

by KitKateline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camille Belcourt - Freeform, M/M, Saphael, post-1x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKateline/pseuds/KitKateline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wakes up beside Raphael after having saved him from Camille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Sun Rain Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site. If you notice any mistakes in my fic (English or Spanish), please let me know. (^w^)

   Simon woke up surrounded by soft sheets. Confused, he blinked slowly and sat up, dislodging the arm around his waist as he did so. He eyes snapped to the limp, pale limb resting next to him. His gaze travelled upwards, tracing chalk white skin decorated with purple and blue veins, hovering on the muscled chest and flat stomach exposed by sheet hanging low off of jutting hips. Finally, he focused on his partner's face. Full cheeks, plump lips, thick eyebrows that arched over closed eyes framed by dark lashes; a warm feeling spread through Simon's chest as he stared down at Raphael's perfectly sculpted face. Yesterday's events came rushing back in flashes: Simon waiting outside the hotel for 8th week in a row, seeing Camille sneak in, running in after her, freezing when he saw Raphael's beaten and bloody form, blacking out and coming to covered in blood with Camille's shredded body at his feet. He shuddered, running his fingers along Raphael's almost unblemished chest, remembering how the wounds on his body had healed. Heat flooded his cheeks within sudden realization of what he had said to the vampire leader in his arms.

_I love you._

Raphael stirred, mumbling in Spanish. Simon smiled down at him and wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve his love.

_Te amo también, cariño._

Suddenly, Raphael's lashes fluttered and his lids flew open. Simon couldn't help but notice how adorable the other vampire looked when he was half-awake and confused. He turned his head, lazily observing his surroundings before finally looking up at Simon. He grinned sleepily, flashing his fangs.

"Hola, perrito."

Simon leaned down, brushing his lips over the other's. "Hey, babe."

The older vampire raised an eyebrow. "Babe?"

Simon jerked away. "Sorry! I just thought that, you know, because of what I said and what you said and what you said, we were together. Especially after what we did and you sayingI was part of the clan again... and the biting thing? Not that we have to be an item-"

"Simon." Raphael glared up at the younger vampire.

He kept on rambling, nerves causing him to speak faster. "Unless we are an item and you just don't like the pet name, which is totally cool. I'll call you whatever you want as long as I get to be with-"

"Simon!"

The panicking boy's mouth shut with a snap and he looked down fearfully at the other vampire.

Raphael shot him a look of fond exasperation. "I like when you call me that."

He closed his eyes and stretched luxuriously on the bed. Simon swallowed nervously, watching his muscles work.

"You're staring." Raphael mumbled.

Simon hand slipped underneath the sheet and ran up the inside of Raphael's thigh, causing the elder's breath to hitch.

"I mean, you  _are_ pretty hot."

"Pienso que eres más guapo que yo." The older responded, separating his thighs.

Simon placed himself in between Raphael's legs, resting his hands on his thighs. He ducked down and pressed a soft kiss to the other's soft lips. The cool mouth under his opened, allowing his tongue to delve inside and run along the inside. Raphael pulled away, watching him through hooded eyes.

"I love you, perrito." He breathed against Simon's lips as he ran his hands down his sides.

Simon kissed his nose. "I love you too."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "More than your cazadora de sombras?"

"Are you talking about Clary?"

"Who else, idiota?"

Simon shook his head. "You're ruining the mood."

"Really?" Raphael raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I would think that a mention of her would better the mood."

"I've started seeing her as more of a sister." Simon explained. "It feels weird to be attracted to her now."

A second eyebrow joined the first. "When did that happen?"

"Remember when I came back from Alec's wedding?"

Raphael threw his head back. "When you saw me in my boxers?" He shook he head, chuckling. "Eres un pervertido."

"You can't blame me!" Simon protested. "You're gorgeous." He dragged his hand down Raphael's pecks, following the dark trail of hair down his stomach.

Raphael let out a shuddering breath. "Tocame."

   Simon spit into his hand and reached down, wrapping his hand around Raphael's half-hard cock. He ran his curled hand up and down the shaft, pulling soft gasps from Raphael's parted lips. He rubbed the vein on the side, causing Raphael to let out a choked gasp. Precome pearled at the tip of his slit; Simon pressed into it before sliding his hand down again. He looked up at his lover and froze. Raphael's pupils were blown wide with lust, his fingers tangled in his sheets. The sight was hypnotizing, he was unable to look away.

Something cold and hard pressed against the side of Simon's arm and he turned to the side. A half-used bottle of lube was clutched in Raphael's hand. Simon paused in his ministrations to take the object from him.

"Fuck me." Raphael widened the space in between his legs, lifting his hips to expose his furled hole.

Simon nodded, speechless for once.

He slathered his fingers in the slippery liquid and hooked his other arm under Raphael's leg to allow easier access. He reached down and pressed a finger against his entrance, blushing when he realized it was slightly stretched. His finger slipped inside with little resistance and Raphael's breath caught.

"Does it hurt?" Simon asked, worried.

Raphael glared up at him. "If you don't continue, I will rip out-"

Simon slid in a second finger in, cutting off Raphael's threat. Simon began scissoring his fingers inside the velvet heat of his body. He watched Raphael closely, unable to decide which part of his body to focus on. His face was flushed and his pupils were dilated, his mouth open in a silent moan. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his nipples hard peaks that Simon wanted to suck on. He leaned down and mouthed at the pink nubs, thrusting his fingers deeper as he did so.

"Simon." Raphael panted through parted lips. His hips were moving in time with his thrusts, desperately chasing pleasure. "Quiero... necessito... más... Simon."

Simon pulled away and glanced downwards. He moaned at the sight that met his eyes. Raphael was stretched out over his two fingers, fucking himself on them. His erection curved towards his stomach, dark and rigid. Simon added a third finger, watching as his hole sucked it in.

"Beautiful." Simon whispered in his ear. "You're beautiful."

Raphael whimpered in response.

Simon increased his thrusts, reaching deeper. Suddenly his fingers touched a bump inside and Raphael cried out.

"Dios!"

Simon grinned. Raphael was moving his hips frantically in an attempt to get the fingers closer to the bump.

"Simon!" He cried out.

Simon felt hundred of miles away, the only thing that existed was Raphael's sweaty, gorgeous body as it writhed on the sheets. When he spoke, his voice sounded far away. "Yes?"

Raphael gestured at Simon's erection. "Quiero tu carajo."

Simon snapped back to reality, Pulling his fingers out of Raphael, he drenched them once more in lube and stroked his cock. As he placed Raphael's legs on his shoulders. He paused.

"Should I get a condom?"

Raphael closed his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh. "We already had sex without one."

"But-"

"I am clean."

"So am I, but-"

"So get inside me now or I will demonstrate how to perform a penectomy."

"Jesus, again with the threats."

Simon moved his hips forward, letting his cock catch against his rim. With one final push, the head of his cock pushed past the resistance. He slid deeper inside with every thrust, stretching his entrance more and more. Raphael whimpered into his pillow as Simon became fully sheathed inside his tight body. Finally stilling so the older vampire could adjust to the stretch.

Raphael pushed back against his cock, a sign for Simon the move. The taller vampire pulled back and slammed forward, shoving Raphael back across the pillows. He drove into him, searching for the bump he'd found with his fingers. He was eager to make Raphael feel good.

Raphael tipped his head back, exposing his neck. "Bite me."

   Simon licked along the pale expanse of his neck, pausing to nibble at his pulse point. He opened his mouth and let his fangs drop. He bit into Raphael's tender flesh and groaned at the taste of sweet blood. Lapping up the delicious red liquid, he began moving his hips once more, driving forcefully into his leader's body. Raphael arched his back in gratification as Simon hit that spot inside of him, a motion that sent a shock of mind-blowing pleasure rushing through his body, flooding his senses.

   Raphael's cock smacked against his abs in time with Simon's almost violent thrusts, engorged with pleasure. The younger vampire removed his fangs from his lover's neck and licked up the mess that stained his porcelain skin, lovingly tracing the disappearing twin marks he had made. He reached down to wrap his hand around Raphael's erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. The constant assault to his prostrate and the delightful friction offered by Simon's hand was too much. Raphael came with a cry, painting both their chests with his cum.

   The sensation of Raphael's velvet insides tightening around his sensitive member was too much for Simon. Answering Raphael's call, he released into the other man's body, filling him with his hot seed. He needlessly gulped down air as he tried to force his hips to still. Raphael whined as the continuing motion stimulated him. Simon slowed down and pulled out, letting his semen leak out of Raphael's hole. He watched it dribble down his thighs, fascinated and slightly aroused.

"Get me a towel, amor."

Simon's head jerked up. "Huh?"

"You're cleaning both of us up." Raphael ordered, still managing to seem dominant while lying on stained sheets with his legs spread open.

"Maybe you should get up and go to the bathroom so you can wash yourself out."

Raphael glared up at him. Simon was finding it harder and harder to take that hateful look seriously given how cute it looked.

"I can't stand."

Simon grinned.

"You look stupid when you smile. Get me a towel, idiota."

"Hey! What happened to 'amor'!"


End file.
